Bittersweet Memories
by emiandaiko
Summary: Episode 8: Haruhi falls into the water and almost drowns..what happens if she lost her memory on the way? PLS R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet Memories

(A/N)Hiii! EmiandAiko here! this is a Ouran Highschool host club fanfiction! this is my first fanfiction so..please I'm hoping you will go easy on me! *gives puppy eyes* pweeeeeese? This is on one of the episodes. I believe this was episode 7? But, to confirm, I DO NOT own OHSHC at all.. XD Now lets start!

Chapter One  
Haruhi looked up at the light blue sky. She was slightly interrupted by all the screaming girls at the beach. "Haruhi-kun, why don't you swim too? Is it ok if we join you?" Her fangirls asked. 'When I said I wouldn't mind going to the beach, they don't have to go all the way here. And why do we need to bring business here,' she thought questionably . "How come," she asked, with a pleasant smile on her face, "Go ahead and swim. You're wearing cute swimsuits and all." the so-called natural host said. Later on was not so bad for Haruhi. On second thought, maybe not. Haruhi was taking a leisure walk along the beach, occasionally finding shellfish. "Oh, another side-dish..." "Haruhi-kun! The breeze feels good up here!" the girls said happily. "Its dangerous up there.." she said worriedly. (Setting: On the cliff with the breeze)"Oh, there are girls up here!" Strangers said . "Aren't we lucky? Hey, let's play.." one said. "I thought this was a private beach..." a girl said. "Isn't it better though?" the stranger said. "AHHHH!" the girls screamed. "*throws clams and shells at them* Would you go away now? They don't need you. You're bothering them." Haruhi says. "Haruhi-kun.." the girls say. "Poisonous snakes, those are poisonous, sir!" The twins say. "What do I do?" Tamaki asks. "Tamaki! It's Haruhi-kun!" a fangirl says worriedly. Closer and closer to the edge of the cliff she goes... "Kid, you should go swimming.." The guy said. As Haruhi falls into the ocean and Tamaki jumps to save her, she leaves her memories on the sand...what will await her next?

(A/N) SOooOOoo how was it? for my first fanfic, I'll make a contest, first to like and review i will add them into my next story! I'll update soon! Maybe a truth and dare, but you have to review first! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hihi! emiandaiko here! In this author's note, we- Emi and Aiko- picked a winner for the next story appearance!

Emi: Yay! We got around 2 reviews in five minutes...that's gotta be a record... 0_o

Aiko: Haha I highly doubt that, Emi…

Emi: Well, our winner is...

Aiko: Hita-Chan!

Emi: She was very nice…She gave us great advice too...I'M SOOO HAPPY

Aiko: I'm so happy that people already like Emi's fanfic… and we only started yesterday! How about that…

Emi: (I talk alot...) also, thank you to Hita-chan for the awesome comment/review, Madam Riku for the nice feedback (and yes, she did hit her head on the way down), krikanalo for great feedback also, and last, but not least, MysteriouslyMe978 for the great advice… Thank you for helping me to improve in a LOT of ways!

Aiko: We appreciate all your advice and it helped us a lot.

Well, we do NOT own OHSHC, so let's start!- Haruhi is very chatty in her mind...

Haruhi's POV

I wake up to find a bandage on my head...owww that hurts...and what's this here? A bucket with...poky clams?

"Haruhi-san?" A nurse comes in quickly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't"- "Haruhi!" The twins interrupted.

"Who are you two, where am I, and what happened?" I said annoyed.

"I think you have a slight case of amnesia," the nurse said sadly.

"Hmm, since you lost your memory, I guess we should re-introduce you to everyone. My name's Hikaru, and this is Kaoru. We're your twin boyfriends," Hikaru said.

"NO! DADDY WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" Tamaki said.

"And who's HE?!" I asked.

"Well, my name's Tamaki. You can call me your Daddy." Wow these guys are as deep as a kiddy pool, I thought to myself…

(Later on, after her story is re-capped...)

"What?! 80,000,000 yen?!" I said worriedly. Well, these people are very friendly, except the one over there with the blonde hair. THAT ONE is obnoxious, but very silly. But… how will I adjust?

(A/N) HI! Sooo (this is Emi btw) I'm thinking that the next fanfiction I do will be on.. a crossover of Hayate no Gotoku and Shugo chara! So...Hika-chan, just private message us and tell us what anime you would like to guest star in! Arigato gozaimasu! (aiko) byeee and thank you for reading! :D


End file.
